


Трава и камни

by T_from_Luckypair



Series: Гербарий [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_from_Luckypair/pseuds/T_from_Luckypair
Summary: Либо это очень странная шутка либо он действительно попал в другой мир
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué
Series: Гербарий [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104683





	Трава и камни

Шли дополнительные минуты матча, они вели, но футболисты Эйбара сдаваться явно не собирались. Вот и сейчас как назло судья назначил штрафной у их ворот. Жерар быстро покосился на отчитывающее последние секунды табло – надо выбить мяч на чужую половину и все, матч закончится. Свисток. Быстрая оценка траектории полета мяча, и да, он сможет. Прыжок и последнее, что он видит, перед тем как затылок взрывается оглушающей болью, это распахнутые в ужасе глаза Марка.

Пробуждение оказалось не из приятных, он чуть приоткрыл глаза, но сразу же зажмурился, от неяркого света они сразу же заслезились. Застонав, он закрыл их рукой.

\- Господи, Жери, ты очнулся, - кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, - не пугай так больше.

Жерар осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Он лежал на довольно жесткой кровати в незнакомой комнате, а рядом сидел Лео и осторожно держал его за руку. И когда только успел?

\- Что случилось? – прохрипел он, - как матч?

\- Матч? Какой матч? - Лео смотрел на него с недоумением, - я разминался на поле, и ты решил присоединиться, а потом упал. Дева Мария, - он сильней сжал его руку, - как же ты меня испугал.

И к полному ужасу Пике у него задрожал подбородок. Захотелось сразу перевести тему. 

\- Да всё нормально, не переживай ты так, - промычал он, затем подумал и добавил, - где я? 

\- В больнице, конечно.

\- И что я тут делаю?

\- Ты упал на тренировке и потерял сознание, - терпеливо, как маленькому повторил ему Лео.

\- Хорошо, - Жерар решил пока с ним не спорить, - а где тогда Шак? Она вышла?

\- Кто? - Лео непонимающе наклонил голову на бок, - ты о ком?

\- Шакира, - теперь настала очередь Пике удивляться, - она не приехала?

\- Шакира? - повторил Лео и задумался, - это певица которая? Не знаю, в Португалии наверно? Она вроде оттуда.

\- Из Колумбии, - автоматически поправил его Жерар. 

\- Наверное, - легко согласился с ним Лео, - я не слежу. 

Он одним мягким движением пододвинулся к Жерару ближе и уткнулся лбом в плечо, все также не выпуская его руку.

\- Пожалуй, в следующий раз, когда ты захочешь погонять со мной мяч, я откажусь, - глухо пробормотал он и затих.

Это его странное поведение удивляло, Жерар привычно пробежался рукой по чужому затылку и задумался. Точно был матч, шёл конец второго тайма, играли с Эйбаром и те, как обычно, не чурались применять силу. Никак не простая разминка. Может это шутка такая? Он осторожно покосился на Лео, тот уже практически лежал на нем, закрыв глаза и размеренно дыша.

\- Эй, - Жерар потряс его за плечо, - ты что, уснул?

Лео медленно выпрямился, потирая глаза:

\- Прости, - он зевнул, - я все боялся заснуть, ждал, когда ты очнешься.

Если это и шутка, то совершенно несмешная.

\- А сколько времени прошло? 

\- Я тебя вчера привез и тут всю ночь. Ох, точно, - он встал и отпустил наконец его руку, - надо же врача позвать, я совсем забыл. 

Он вышел и Пике наконец обвел взглядом совершенно безликую комнату в бежевых тонах. Через неплотно задернутые шторы пробивался свет, на который было больно смотреть до сих пор. Рядом с его кроватью стояли какие-то попискивающие приборы. Точно больница. Для простой шутки все как-то слишком достоверно. И Лео какой-то странный. Он потёр затылок - голова не болела совсем. 

Размышления прервал звук открывшейся двери, в проёме стоял высокий, незнакомый ему мужчина в белом халате с планшетом в руках, за его плечом маячил Лео.

\- Жерар, здравствуйте, - поздоровался тот, - знаете где вы?

\- В больнице, я полагаю? 

\- Да, вы потеряли сознание дома, помните?

Он и Лео выжидающе посмотрели на него. Шутка становилась все более и более странной. И он решил им подыграть. 

\- Да, что-то такое вспоминаю, но кусками, - он попробовал все-таки осторожно выдать свою версию, - мне кажется, что я был на матче и там, наверное, ударился о штангу. 

Если все остальные притаились за дверью, чтобы выскочить с криками "сюрприз!" и "как классно мы тебя разыграли!", то пора бы это им уже сделать.

Но повисшую тишину разбавлял только мерный писк приборов. Врач переглянулся с Лео и снова посмотрел на него:

\- Вы помните какое сегодня число? 

Он задумался на мгновение:

\- 18 ноября? 

Врач удовлетворенно кивнул:

\- Да, но вчера не было матча. 

\- Но я же помню, - начал он и обескураженно замолчал. 

Неужели он так сильно ударился головой, что умудрился забыть события недельной или больше давности? Но почему он тогда точно назвал число? Никак не бьется. 

\- Жери, - позвал его Лео. 

Жерар перевёл на него взгляд, глубокие тени у Лео под глазами было видно даже с его расстояния. Он говорил, что был тут всю ночь. Укололо виной. 

\- Не страшно, - Лео улыбался ему, - какая разница на тренировке или на поле, главное, что сейчас все хорошо. Ведь так? 

Жерар медленно кивнул и посмотрел на врача:

\- Когда я могу уехать домой? У меня ничего не болит. 

Тот сверился со своим планшетом:

\- Мы проведём пару обследований и думаю, что ближе к вечеру сможем вас отпустить. 

Он радостно выдохнул, хотелось быстрей уехать отсюда и попасть домой. Заодно спросить Шак, чем она так сильно занята, что даже не приехала к нему и всю ночь его был вынужден караулить Лео. Но странно, что его Анто так спокойно отпустила. 

Додумать мысль не дала подошедшая взять кровь медсестра. По её сияющим глазам сразу было видно, как сильно она разрывается между профессиональной этикой и желанием вблизи посильнее рассмотреть Лео и его. 

А тот сел на кресло рядом с окном и залип в телефон. 

В перерыве между визитами медсестёр Жерар подал голос:

\- Лео, - тот поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на него, - езжай домой, дальше я сам справлюсь, ты и так много времени потратил, я вызову себе такси. 

Он мягко улыбнулся и качнул головой:

\- Нет, тут осталось всего ничего, я сам тебя отвезу. 

Зашла очередная медсестра и Жерар замолчал. Ну, хорошо, отвезёт так отвезёт. Он потянулся к своему телефону - от Шакиры даже пропущенных нет. Может, ей не сказали? Но почему..?

Наконец, после всех манипуляций и вороха подписанных бумаг, его отпускают. На подземной парковке Лео разблокировал свою машину и сел на водительское, Жерару ничего не остаётся, как сесть рядом. На выезде их встречает привычная толпа журналистов, даже странно, что в коридорах больницы никого из них не было. Не обращая внимания, он достал свой телефон и начал проверять почту. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не поменялось, разве что писем стало еще больше. Вздохнув, он набрал номер Фредерика, своего помощника, на повестке дня обсуждение новых трансферов в Андорре. 

Где-то на третьем звонке он заметил, что они уже едут не по улицам Барселоны, а в пригороде. Прикрыв динамик телефона рукой, он повернулся к Лео:

\- Ты же меня везешь домой? 

Получив утвердительный кивок, он вернулся к разговору. 

И только когда машина притормозила перед знакомыми воротами он заподозрил неладное. 

\- Мы у тебя, в Кастельдефельсе? - решил все-таки уточнить он. 

\- У нас, - рассеянно поправил его Лео, кивая охране и выруливая к дому. 

\- Что? В каком смы-

Остаток фразы потонул в восторженном лае несущегося к машине пса. 

Лео вышел уз машины и потрепал по холке большого шоколадного мастиффа:

\- Ну же, Халк, дружище, не так уж и долго нас не было. 

И сопровождаемый радостно подпрыгивающим псом зашёл в дом. Жерар остался стоять у машины, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Наш? Его и Антонеллы? Это и так понятно, зачем уточнять. Но зачем Лео привёз его сюда? Может это все-таки шутка? Но сегодня не 28 декабря и никак не его день рождения. 

Смысл происходящего отчаянно ускользал. 

\- Жери, ты что там застрял? - донеслось откуда-то из дома. 

Он вздохнул и, решив все уточнить у Анто, начал подниматься по ступенькам. 

Первое, что его удивило - полное отсутствие каких-либо игрушек. Сколько бы он не был тут в гостях, несмотря на прислугу, не натолкнуться на какую-либо машинку было невозможно. Что в целом, учитывая наличие трех мелких пацанов, было нормально. Он ещё раз оглянулся и зашёл в большую гостиную. Ничего. Разве что идеальную картинку из журнала про интерьеры разбивала небрежно брошенная на спинку дивана белая футболка. Он подошёл и аккуратно подцепил её пальцами. Она до боли была похожа на ту, в которой он тренировался вчера утром. Даже дырка именно там, где он неловко зацепился о тренажёр. Лео, до этого чем-то звеневший в глубине дома, подошёл к нему и протянул открытую бутылку безалкогольного пива:

\- Забыли, наверное, её вчера убрать, - он тоже посмотрел на футболку, - совсем не до неё было. 

Жерар автоматически взял предложенную бутылку. Влажное горлышко приятно холодило пальцы. 

\- Лео, а где Антонелла? - он наконец решил задать мучивший его вопрос, - уехала куда-то? 

\- Анто? В Росарио, наверно. Где ей ещё быть, - тот удивлённо посмотрел на него и нахмурился, - а вы разве знакомы? Я не помню, чтобы вы пересекались. 

Нет, это не шутка. Такого просто не может быть. 

\- А дети? - просипел Жерар, оседая на диван. 

\- Чьи? Антонеллы? - Лео задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, - кажется у неё их двое. Или трое? Не помню. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Нет, о таком он точно бы не стал шутить. 

Жерар молча поставил нетронутую бутылку на журнальный столик и только заметил их. Фотографии. Их было немного, штук пять, каждая в разной рамке, но вместе они наверняка составляли какой-то сложный ансамбль в соответствии с дизайнерской задумкой. Он взял ближайшую. Потом ещё одну, и ещё. На каждой он и Лео, счастливые, улыбающиеся. Первая была с какого-то матча, судя по форме прошлый сезон, на другой они сидят на белоснежном пляже (Мальдивы?), на последней они в каких-то дурацких рождественских свитерах и судя по интерьеру, это был дом его родителей.

У уха хмыкнули, и он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Лео смотрел на рождественскую фотографию и улыбался.

\- Я тебе никогда не забуду эти свитера, - он потёрся носом о плечо Жерара, - но было весело, тут спору нет. Хорошо хоть Монтсеррат в этот раз не стала вешать омелу под каждым косяком, целоваться у всех на виду сомнительное удовольствие.

И он мягко прижался губами к его плечу.

Что? 

Жерар смотрел на фотографии и не верил. Вот он, одетый в горнолыжный костюм, целует Лео в висок, тот довольно щурится. Судя по пейзажу за их спинами, это где-то в Альпах. На пляжной он смотрит в сторону, но при этом его рука собственнически перехватывает Лео поперек груди. На фотографии с матча он снят со спины, к фотографу с хитрой улыбкой повернулся только Лео. 

До последнего не хотелось верить в сложившуюся в голове картинку. Но вот они, доказательства, и это явно не фотомонтаж.

Он закрыл глаза и со стоном сполз по спинке дивана вниз. Это невозможно. Просто невозможно.

Чужая рука мягко провела по его голове. Он медленно приоткрыл глаза. Лео сидел рядом и с тревогой смотрел на него. В слабом свете ламп стало еще заметней каким уставшим тот выглядел. 

\- Жери, - позвал он, - давай спать? Сегодня был долгий день. 

\- Да, давай, - сказал он, не сдвинувшись с места, - ты иди, я сейчас приду.

Лео ушёл, а он продолжил невидящий взглядом смотреть на фотографии. На самой крайней они вдвоём обнимают кубок Лиги чемпионов, судя по форме, это 2009 год. Лео, кажется, именно в том году получил свой первый золотой мяч. Неужели они встречаются с тех пор? Или нет? Он устало потёр переносицу, а потом резко встрепенулся. Интернет! Как же он сразу не додумался там посмотреть. 

Официальный сайт клуба он пропустил сразу, те точно ничего не будут публиковать, а вот многочисленные страницы газет разной степени надёжности вывалили на него все подробности его же личной жизни. Если всему этому можно верить, то они вместе действительно с 2009 года или как минимум с того времени они перестали скрывать отношения. И если Лео больше ни с кем замечен не был, то его самого пару раз видели в компании моделей. Жерар хмыкнул, кажется, в этом месте он тот ещё козёл. Или нет? Может модели были по работе? Газеты тут не сходились в едином мнении. В интервью, если ему и задавали такие вопросы, он лишь отшучивался.

Он потянулся к открытой бутылке и задумчиво глотнул. Слишком много этих самых «если». Может это ему все снится? Сейчас он проснётся дома, в Барселоне, рядом сонная жена и дети... Дети!

Он быстро открыл новую страницу и вбил в поиск Шакиру. Бесстрастная Википедия сообщила, что та замужем за адвокатом Антонио де ла Руа и у них один ребёнок, девочка. Песня, для которой он снимался в её клипе есть, но его там нет, как и самого клипа. Получается, что когда они пересеклись для съемки клипа для Чемпионата мира в Африке, он был уже с Лео…

Он отложил телефон и спрятал лицо в руках, глухо застонав. На всех совместных фотографиях с этим адвокатом, Шак была такая счастливая, такая, какой он её не видел уже очень давно. 

К нему неслышно подошёл Халк и положил рядом игрушку в виде скрученного каната.

\- Что, - Жерар потрепал его по голове, - хочешь меня подбодрить? Если бы этим можно было бы решить все вопросы.

Он широко зевнул и растянулся на диване, благо его длина позволяла. Внутренний голос сообщил, что наверняка все под него и подбиралось. Жерар вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Казалось неправильным идти в хозяйскую спальню, в конце концов тут тоже было достаточно удобно. В сон он провалился практически сразу, как только закрыл глаза.

***  
Пробуждение оказалось не самым приятным - он как-то умудрился отлежать руку. Жерар открыл глаза и долго смотрел на незнакомый потолок. Потом повернул голову и увидел причину онемевшей руки. На ней, а точнее практически на нем самом, мирно спал Лео, зарывшись носом в его подмышку и закинув руку и ногу на самого Жерара. Резко нахлынули события прошлого дня, и он зажмурился. Лишь только годы выдержки не дали ему позорно заорать на весь дом. Да, это не сон, не шутка, а его новая реальность.

Наверное, он все-таки как-то неловко дёрнулся или просто Лео так чутко спал, но он заворочался, зевнул и уткнулся Пике в шею.

\- Пора вставать?

От влажного шепота в шею встали дыбом волоски на руках.

\- Угум, - промычал Жерар, пытаясь отодвинуться в сторону.

Лео сел и потянулся:

\- Я ночью проснулся, тебя нет. Начал искать, а ты тут спишь. Ну, я принёс плед и лёг рядом, - он снова зевнул и улыбнулся, - не стал тебя будить.

От того, с какой нескрываемой нежностью он это произнес, стало неловко и Жерар кашлянув, начал вставать. Надо в душ и явно не в гостевой. 

Расположение хозяйской спальни он помнил слабо, но общее направление угадал. Наличию своего любимого геля он уже практически не удивился, как и прочим другим принадлежностям. Он разделся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Ничего не изменилось, в нем ничего не изменилось, вот только мир другой.

Мылся он с космической скоростью, молясь всем богам, чтобы Лео не пришла в голову идея присоединиться. Но все прошло спокойно и он, укутавшись в махровый белый халат, вернулся в спальню, из неё перейдя в гардеробную, надеясь, что с первого раза угадает и попадет в свою. Но судя по размеру одежды в ней, все-таки промахнулся. На выходе он столкнулся с Лео, тот потянулся к нему, встав на цыпочки и обвив руками шею. Жерар привычно обнял его в ответ, удивляясь, насколько это естественно было там, на поле и как странно сейчас. Лео втянул воздух у его шеи, потом чуть отстранился и прошептал:

\- Люблю твой запах.

И широко провел языком по чужой шее. 

Жерар дернулся от неожиданности и упёрся спиной в дверь гардеробной. Бежать некуда.

\- А что на завтрак? - задал он единственный вопрос, который смог экстренно сформировать в голове.

\- Завтрак… - Лео осторожно положил руки на пояс халата и начал его тянуть на себя, развязывая, - может он подождёт?

Музыкой сфер раздалось урчание голодного желудка и Жерар вспомнил, что он действительно вчера лишь что-то перехватил в больнице, а вечером, уже вернувшись сюда (никак не получалось называть это место домом) стало как-то не до еды.

Лео уткнулся лбом в его грудь и тихо засмеялся:

\- Окей, уговорил, - он отпустил пояс, - переодевайся, жду тебя в столовой.

И ушёл. Пике выдохнул и, открыв вторую дверь, которая ожидаемо оказалась его гардеробной, зашёл внутрь. Рассеяно перебирая футболки он размышлял о том, что делать дальше. Навряд ли ему так ещё повезёт и Лео скоро заметит его странное поведение. Если он сейчас выйдет и скажет, что все, любовь прошла, то что будет дальше? Этим заявлением он точно разобьёт чужое сердце. Сможет ли Лео оправиться, как они будут играть вместе, не положит ли именно он конец карьере футбольного гения? 

Жерар вздохнул и сел на кушетку. Что с ним не так? Речь о нем, а он думает о футболе и карьере Лео. Не глядя, он подцепил первую попавшуюся светлую футболку и песочные шорты и начал переодеваться. Некстати вспомнилось утреннее пробуждение и вся та нежность, что плескалась в чужих глазах. 

Так, - вдруг подумал он, - кажется, наконец удалось ухватить за ниточку, которая не давала покоя ещё со вчерашнего пробуждения в больнице. Чувства, слишком много эмоций в таком обычно спокойном Лео. Можно было бы свалить на то, что дело именно в нем, но это странно, в нормальном мире он счастливо (ведь счастливо же?) женат на Антонелле, и все равно там он гораздо сдержанней. Жерар задумчиво побарабанил по полке.

\- Ладно, - произнес он в тишине гардеробной, - подумаю после, сначала завтрак.

Пройдя пустую столовую и не найдя там никого, он пошёл дальше на кухню. Лео оказался там, стоял у окна и со сосредоточенным видом рассматривал на свет содержимое стеклянной банки. Он повернулся на звук шагов и улыбнулся:

\- Я отпустил Анну до обеда, ответственно пообещав ей, что мы в состоянии подогреть завтрак. Вот только, - он покрутил банку в руках, - я не знаю, где зерна для твоего кофе. На вид они все одинаковые, - и он махнул рукой на целую батарею таких же банок.

\- Ничего, - Жерар подошёл и забрал её из его рук, открыл и понюхал, - эти нормальные.

\- Хорошо, - Лео потянулся к тарелкам, - пойдём в столовую или тут останемся?

\- Давай тут, - большая и светлая кухня с панорамными окнами, выходящими в сад всегда ему нравилась, хоть на правах гостя он не так часто тут бывал.

\- Хорошо, садись, поухаживаю за тобой. 

Он поставил перед Жераром высокий стакан, наполненный чем-то густым и зелёным. Пике против воли скривился. Эта отвратительная жижа, содержащая все возможные витамины и полезные вещества, отправляла ему каждое утро ещё в своём мире. С другой стороны, хоть что-то постоянное. Он вздохнул и сделал первый глоток, приготовившись к привычной горечи. Но на удивление, жижа оказалась вполне терпимой и сладковатой. Он удивлённо посмотрел на Лео, который с довольным видом пил это же из своего стакана, опираясь бедром о кухонную столешницу. 

\- Да, - ответил он на немой вопрос, - я попросил Анну добавить банан, ты после больницы это заслужил, но пообещай, что этот маленький секрет не узнает твой нутрициолог. 

\- Какой секрет, - Жерар захлопал ресницами, - я ничего не слышал. 

\- Какая приятная слуховая избирательность, - Лео провел рукой по его спине, забирая пустой стакан, - но вот тут я уже ничего не могу сделать. 

Перед Жераром оказалась тарелка с омлетом, который он тоскливо потыкал вилкой. Белки, сплошная польза для мышц. Лео начал бодро уплетать свой, а Жерар подумал, что даже неизвестная Анна навряд ли может как-то улучшить этот вкус. Захотелось тостов. 

\- Может овсянки тогда, - подал голос Лео, явно не выдержав его печального размазывания омлета по тарелке. 

Жерар оживился:

\- Да, давай, - он встал, но Лео его остановил. 

\- Сиди уж, страдалец. 

Раздалось тихое клацанье когтей по полу и на его коленку опустилась что-то тяжёлое. Жерар заглянул под стол, оттуда на него с вселенской тоской некормленого животного смотрел Халк. 

\- Не давай ему ничего, его кормили, - не оборачиваясь сказал Лео, выбирая тарелку. 

Жерар потрепал пса по холке, тоски в его глазах прибавилось. 

А, ладно, - подумал он, и аккуратно, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, начал опускать тарелку с омлетом вниз. 

\- Жери! 

От неожиданности он вздрогнул и омлет с сочным шлепком упал на пол к огромной радости Халка, который проглотил его в ту же секунду. 

\- Ладно тебе, - Жерар виновато пожал плечами, - белок, польза, ему не помешает. 

Лео притворно вздохнул и погрозил ему поварешкой:

\- Сколько раз просил, не балуй собаку, ему такая пища ни разу не полезна. 

Жерар погладил снова устроившего свою голову на его колене пса. Печали во взгляде стало меньше, и он явно рассчитывал на добавку. 

\- Прости, друг, - тихо прошептал ему Пике, - видишь все как строго.

Халк, как будто поняв, что больше ему ничего не достанется, вздохнул и лёг на лежанку у окна. 

Сбоку донеслось хмыканье и перед ним оказалась тарелка с кашей и долгожданная чашка с кофе. Лео мягко чмокнул его в макушку и сел рядом, потянувшись к своему стакану с жижей. Повисла тишина.

Господи, - подумал Жерар, - надо о чем-то говорить. О чем они вообще разговаривали?

\- Какие у тебя планы на день?

Лео удивлённо поднял на него глаза.

Черт, - быстро подумал Жерар, - не то? Надо было сказать у нас?

\- Все те же, - Лео поставил стакан и подпер подбородок рукой, - вечером вылет, сборная ждёт. Тренер дал мне день с тобой побыть, потом буду наверстывать, - он улыбнулся, - а у тебя?

\- Не знаю, - Жерар задумчиво почесал бороду, - до сих пор с трансферами не определились, а пора бы. А потом тренировка.

\- Какими трансферами? К нам в Барсу? 

Жерар фыркнул:

\- Да, конечно, в Барсу и заодно Реалу кого-нибудь посоветую.

И видя недоумевающий взгляд добавил:

\- Андорра же, Фредерик повис как бульдог, требует решения. 

Лео как-то странно на него посмотрел, но кивнул:

\- Хорошо, но ты все равно не сильно напрягайся, у тебя законные выходные.

И переплел их пальцы. Жерар какую-то долгую секунду смотрел на их руки с непониманием, потом очнулся и осторожно высвободился. 

\- Да, - кашлянул он, поднимаясь и забирая пустые тарелки со стола, - я постараюсь. 

Казалось, волны недоумения и непонимания от Лео можно было потрогать руками, но, когда Жерар повернулся к нему лицом, тот медленно перекатывал стакан в руках, рассматривая остатки жижи на дне. 

\- Может, поиграем в Фифа? - он попытался чуть разрядить атмосферу, зная, что Лео обожает её. Так и в этот раз вышло. 

\- Можешь заранее начинать оплакивать свой позорный проигрыш, - его глаза хитро засверкали. 

\- С чего бы это, - Жерар скрестил руки на груди, - мы ещё посмотрим кто кого. 

Они плавно переместились в гостиную к большому телевизору. Лео предсказуемо выбрал Барселону, Жерар - Интер. На середине первого тайма, когда Лео повёл в счёте, он решил задать вопрос, который зудел на подкорке с самого утра. 

\- Лео. 

Тот промычал, показав, что вопрос услышал и дёрнул джойстиком, уводя своего нападающего влево. 

\- Так что с клубом? Ты решил остаться? - Жерар не открывал взгляд от экрана и поэтому сначала заметил, что там команда соперника застыла, а уже потом посмотрел на Лео. 

\- Конечно, - тот положил контроллер себе на колени и смотрел на него, - с чего мне уходить? 

Жерар отложил свой и неопределённо махнул рукой:

\- Президент? Обстановка в клубе? - он поморщился, - финансовые проблемы. 

\- Нет, - Лео переложил джойстик на пол, - все нормально. 

И он одним слитным движением перекинул ногу на Жерара, сев тому на колени. 

\- Меня более чем полностью устраивает нынешний президент, - он наклонился к уху Пике и добавил:

\- Более чем. 

Жерар с недоумением посмотрел на него снизу вверх, удивляясь резкой смене настроения. Их разделял один только джойстик, в который он, как в щит вцепился двумя руками

\- А кто президент? Бартоломеу? 

Лео отстранился и скептически посмотрел на него, потом хитро улыбнулся:

\- Я понял, - он наклонился к нему так близко, что их губы практически соприкасались, - кому-то просто давно не говорили комплиментов, да? Президент футбольного клуба Барселона Жерар Пике Барнабеу. 

И, преодолев оставшееся расстояние, поцеловал.


End file.
